1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention is directed to a drumhead and a device for adjustably dampening the undesirable sounds produced by a drumhead to provide an effective musical tone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drumhead dampening devices, also known as internal and external tone controls, have existed in the prior art for many years. Internal tone controls typically are mounted inside the drumshell with a pressure adjustment knob or actuator element mounted through the shell wall to give the musician easy access to operate the device. The internal tone control employs a head element with a felt pad or some other suitable object that presses against the underside of the drumhead, which effects the dampening or "cutting off" of the sound. External tone control devices have the same ultimate effect, i.e. to dampen the sound from the drumhead, though this version of the device employs an external mount, which may be attached to any suitable component of the drumshell, such as the counterhoop. Instead of the head element or pad pressing against the underside of the drumhead, as with the internal control, pressure is exerted from above, upon the drumhead's upper surface. The actuator can be an external lever, a knob or any other suitable device. With both versions, the actuator must be manually operated by the drummer to lock the felt pad or some other suitable element in place against the drumhead. The pressure exerted by these devices is constant. Neither device provides the pad the means to be automatically adjusted to the musician's requirements to selectively eliminate undesirable tones at various times during play. Specifically, prior art tone control devices lack the means to adjust the pressure of the pad against the drumhead surface or the location of the pad on the surface once the device is situated. Maximum dampening is achieved when the pad is positioned near the center of the drumhead. Minimum dampening is achieved when the pad is positioned near the edge of the drumhead. Yet, the prior art devices are without the means to accomplish even this seemingly simple adjustment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a dampening device for a drumhead that has an external mounting feature with the means to easily adjust the location of the pad that presses against the drumhead surface, adjust the amount of pressure the pad exerts on the drumhead surface, and adjust the time interval ("gate time") the pad exists off the drumhead surface in response to an object striking the surface. The device should also be easy to mount on an external component of the drum, such as the counterhoop, simple to remove and easy to operate without any significant interference with the playing of the instrument.